Un nuevo Amor
by SAKURA A. UESUGI S. DE SAKUMA
Summary: Eiri se da cuenta del daño que le hace a Shuichi el estar con él, asi que decide abandonarlo no sin antes pedirle busque un nuevo amor songfic inspirado en la canción nuevo amor de tranzas


_Hola aquí __Alexiel__ con otro de mis __fics__ solo quiero aclarar que ni los personajes ni la canción me perteneces espero les guste y perdónenme hace__tiempo q no escribo y se murió mi musa__ así que tal vez no sea muy bueno__…_

_€__Un nuevo amor_

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que no guarde sus problemas**__**que no sea como yo, a la hora de la cena**__**que cuando muera de celos él jamás te diga nada**__**que no tenga como yo, tantas heridas en el alma.**_

_**Vuelvo de la editorial tras una tarde de arduo trabajo, la presentación de mi libro había sido muy cansada,**__** además de que había tenido problemas con mi editora,**__** solo quiero llegar a mi hogar y descansar, ya que desde hace días ni siquiera había podido dormir bien**__**, al final de cuentas son solo problemas míos**___

_**Abro con desanimo la puerta y estas ahí sentado frente al televisor, pareces dormido, seguramente fue mientras esperabas mi regreso**__**, te das cuenta de mi llegada y abres forzadamente los ojos, también luces exhausto, seguramente tuviste un día difícil, te levantas para recibirme, aun algo adormilado.**_

_**-Yuki bienvenido a casa, en un momento te preparare de cenar- dices frotándote los ojos.**_

_**No te respondo, más te sigo, sea como sea, me muero de hambre, sirves la mesa y te sientas a mi lado, mirándome de reojo y con un leve rubor en tus mejillas, seguramente quieres mi atención pero no la tomo en cuenta como es costumbre.**_

_**-sabes Yuki, mañana en la noche tendré un concierto a dueto con Sakuma – san y pues la verdad – volteo a mirarte y re ruborizas aun mas haciéndome sentir coraje en mi interior.**_

_**P**__**areces **__**bastante feliz por ello – digo molesto**_

_**¿eh? Si… pero… ¿Por qué te molestas? –**_

_**No estoy molesto, maldición Shuichi ¡¿Por qué siempre crees que estoy molesto?! – golpeo la mesa tratando de esconder mis celos y me retiro del comedor dejándolo confundido y con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

_**Diablos – bajo la mirada – No te merezco Shu siempre hablo de mas y no me mido aunque te lastime… creo que será mejor que te deje… y busques un nuevo amor**__** que no sufra por su pasado y que viva en su presente, que las heridas en su alma no sean tan grandes como para alejarte de su lado**_______

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que sea todo un caballero**__**que tenga una profesión, sin problemas de dinero**__****__**sea amigo de tus amigos, simpatice con tus padres**__**y que nunca hable de más, que no pueda lastimarte.**_

**Salgo de la casa mientras duermes****, la culpa de haber visto tus ojos aun húmedos mientras pretendes dormir me hace sentir mal… creo q estarías mejor con otra persona, con alguien que sepa valorarte y no te haga daño, se q me buscara Hiroshi para reprocharme por la pelea y no lo culpo esta en todo su derecho, por eso deberías buscar alguien que simpatice con tus amigos y que no sea despreciado por tus padres.**

**Tal vez deberías buscar la posibilidad de estar con aquel a quien tanto admiras, y a quien posiblemente ames tanto como a mi, vaya este no es momento de sentir celos… tal vez el jamás diría algo que te dañe, y ni mucho menos hablaría de más para lastimarte.**

**Yo se lo que el siente por ti, lo eh visto en sus ojos al mirarte, no será difícil que estés con él, al contrario se sentirá todo u n ganador, por que podrá estar en tus brazos, y valorar lo maravilloso que es tu amor. **

_**Pero vid**__**a, me conoces desde siempre,**__**y ahora tengo que decir, siempre digo lo que siento...**_

**Pero**** tu me conoces a la perfección y sabes como soy, y que siempre hago las cosas sin pensar ****y aunque me aleje de ti debo decir lo que siento en este mismo momento.**CORO:_**Que no vas a encontrar nunca con quien mirar las estrellas**__**alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas**__**alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos**__****__**alguien que te haga volar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo.**__**Que no vas a encontrar nunca alguien que te ame de veras**__**alguien que te haga llorar, de tanto amar, de tantos besos**__**alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano**__**alguien que te haga vibrar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo**_

Se que aunque te vayas con él o con alguien más no encontraras nunca alguien que cuando te haga el amor te haga mirar las estrellas, que sientas llegar al cielo como siempre me haz dicho que lo hago yo. Alguien que te haga expandir tus alas y volar libremente en tus sueños, en tu realidad, no vas a encontrarlo, alguien que te ame como solo yo te puedo amar, no obstante trate de hacerlo, y que si no lo demuestro, si lo siento y te lo entrego de alguna u otra forma, alguien que te haga sentir el verdadero amor, y que aquellas lagrimas q derramaste ahora sean de felicidad, y nadie mas que yo lo lograra, tal vez si buscara la manera de ser un buen novio, alguien que no le importe demostrar ante todos lo que siente por u, caminar bajo el cielo azul tomados de la mano alguien que te haga sentir la personas mas feliz del mundo, y que te haga estremecer con solo sentir el roce de su piel… si no soy yo, se que jamás vas a encontrarlo.

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que se acuerde de las fechas**__**que no sea como yo, siempre cumpla sus promesas**__**alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco y cierta parte**__**que no sea como yo, que solo vivo para amarte.**__****_

**Cuantas veces eh decidido cambiar por ti y simplemente no lo hago, tal vez por cobardía, por miedo a cambiar, además que clase de persona soy, si olvido las fechas que son importantes para nosotros, nuestro aniversario, el ****día**** que nos ****conocimos****el**** día que lo hicimos por primera vez, cuando decidimos vivir juntos, ****o cuando acepte ante todos que te amaba, que eras mi pareja que ****eras lo mas maravilloso que me había ocurrido en la vida, la verdad soy despreciable, aunque no quiera admitirlo deberás buscarte un nuevo amor. Uno que cuando te prometa cambiar el mundo por ti, las estrellas del cielo o vaciar el amor lo haga realmente****, que no sea tan loco como yo y que su única razón para vivir solo seas tu, que te ame como se debe, no de una manera obsesiva si no como se deben de amar a los ángeles. **

_****__**Pero **__**vida**__**, me conoces desde siempre,**__**y ahora tengo que decir, siempre digo lo que siento...**__****_

**Lo se soy así y creo que no cambiare****, pero aun ****asi**** creo que ****debi**** decírtelo todo en persona, y no que cuando despiertes leas en mi carta, lo que siento desde que me di cuenta ****que yo no soy alguien con quien debes estar el resto de tu vida.**_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que no guarde sus problemas**__**que no sea como yo, a la hora de la cena**__**que cuando muera de celos él jamás te diga nada**__**que no tenga como yo, tantas heridas en el alma..**_.

**Shuichi cuando leas esto es por que ya estaré muy lejos de aquí, ya que me di cuenta que permaneciendo a tu lad****o****de esta manera lo único**** que hago es dañarte, ni siquiera puedo**** confiar en ti y contarte mis problemas, para decirte que debes buscarte un nuevo amor, alguien que tenga tiempo para ti, que te escuche, y te atienda, que cuando muera de celos el jamás te diga nada, que no te reproche y te permita ir libremente por el mundo, acompañado de quien tu corazón desee, que no tenga miedo de que cualquiera intente alejarte de su lado, que no tenga como yo ****un alma corrompida por su pasado, que anhele cada ****dia**** mas el presente contigo y que ****su futuro sea un sueño, ****qe**** se haga realidad cada mañana que despierte a tu lado… solo espero que lo encuentres, y te olvides pronto de este tonto escritor que no supo valorarte… **

**Por siempre ****tuyp**

**Yuki Eiri**

**las**** lagrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos del pequeño ****pelirosa**** que lee confundido la carta de su amado.**

**No tenias por que haberte ido… yo lo entiendo y se que por mas que lo busque y por mas que lo desee, jamás encontrare u nuevo amor… - abrazo la carta y dejo que aquellos sentimientos de dolor se ahogaran con los sollozos en la almohada que aun conservaba el aroma de su único verdadero amor.**

**Fin. **

**Espero les haya gustado, sus comentarios serán ****bn**** recibidos… gracias por leer.**

**Sakura****Alexiel****Uesugi****Shindou**** de Sakuma**


End file.
